Fiery Flower
by musiclover3
Summary: "I think I want to make you suffer for a little longer. It's refreshing seeing your confidence shattered for once." "My confidence was shattered long ago, darling." Jonah/Sinead. Warning: Character Death.


_Calla Lily_

_[Beauty]_

She'd always been beautiful in Jonah's eyes.

Her auburn hair had always been styled in just the right way, and her eyes always seemed to shine in a way that made Jonah's heart beat faster. There would always be something shining behind those eyes, whether it be mischief or intelligence Jonah wasn't sure. She'd never liked her freckles, although Jonah honestly thought they were cute, (of course he'd never tell her that though, for fear of her wrath). They were like stars shining in the night sky, somehow forming into the most perfect constellations. The sarcastic statements she never seemed to run out of had always amused him greatly, (and he thought they were quite endearing, too). She always seemed to know the right things to say to get things up and moving, and Jonah had a feeling she would be a great leader one day. She had once told him that she had always wanted to become president one day, and he had responded with a sarastic remark that had left him with a bruised arm. Although he would never say it out loud, he thought that everything Sinead Starling did was perfect.

_But she didn't feel the same way, did she?_

_Snapdragon_

_[Deception]_

He didn't want to believe it when he found out that Sinead was a Vesper.

_A traitor. A schemer. She manipulated us all. _Those scathing comments seemed to be the only things he heard about her. Everyone seemed to have forgotten how she had helped them with the war, (for that was what their fight with the Vespers was; a war). They seemed to have forgotten what had happened to her in the Clue Hunt. She had been hurt just as much as the rest of them had, and yet no one talked much about Sinead Starling and the scars that still hadn't healed.

_She was like a dragon, majestic and proud, and yet hiding so many secrets behind that beauty and mystery._

_Red Carnation_

_[My heart aches for you]_

He was supposed to shoot her, but honestly, all Jonah wanted to do at that moment was kiss her.

Her auburn hair shone brightly as the nearby explosions behind them alluminated her hair, making them resemble flickering tongues of fire. The explosions shattered the world around them, and the smoke made it hard to breathe, (although Jonah thought his short of breathe might have something to do with the stunning image in front of him). Her eyes looked at him coldly, and he could see his hesitant figure reflected in them. His hands shook ever so slightly, while hers were as steady as ever. She had always been confident in everything that she did. Her aura of confidence had always made Jonah feel a bit bitter inside, for it reminded him of how he used to be before the Clue Hunt. And yet he knew her confidence was crumbling, slowly but surely. She would crumble just like the buildings around them, and her fire would burn out.

_And Jonah would be there to catch her when it happened._

_Viscaria_

_[Will you dance with me?]_

It was like some strange dance.

She somehow managed to dodge every single bullet thrown at her with ease, as if she were a graceful ballerina dancing her solo. Jonah remembered the first time he had asked her to dance with him. It had been about two years ago, not long after the Clue Hunt. He had been wearing a dashing suit that Dan told him made him look like James Bond, and a viscaria had been attached to his breast pocket. Sinead had looked beautiful in her stunning red dress that had been forced upon her just minutes before. She still had that usual aura of confidence around her, yet it was flickering with a sort of uncertainty as she looked around the ballroom full of Cahills that would most certainly think of her differently after what had happened. He had strode toward her and smoothly asked her for a dance. He had flashed her his most charming of smiles that would have made any of his fans swoon. But she had just smiled wryly at him as he tried to act as if he were Prince Charming.

_"Is this some kind of Cinderella movie?" she had asked._

_He had replied without missing a beat. "No, I have a feeling you'd just walk away with both of the glass slippers."_

_Nasturtium_

_[Victory in battle]_

Jonah knew that she knew she had won. The triumphant smirk. The glinting eyes. Those expressions had used to cause Jonah a strange tingling in his chest when he saw them. But now, all he felt was a sense of dread. She stood over his broken form, her foot placed on his chest, looking every bit like the warrior he knew she was. The muzzle of the gun was pointed straight at his face, sure to not miss its target.

_This is the end, _he thought. _I've done my part. Now it's up to the others._

He felt a strange sort of relief and nostalgia. He could finally stop fighting this war that would probably never end. And yet he knew that there was so much more he could have accomplished. He felt a sudden surge of anger as he gazed up at the fiery girl above him.

He gritted his teeth at her. "Well? Are you going to do it?"

Her smirk faltered slightly but came back full force just a split second later. "I think I want to make you suffer for a little longer. It's refreshing seeing your confidence shattered for once."

"My confidence was shattered a long time ago, darling."

She bended down and suddenly her face was just inches from his. She smelled like ash and blood. "But is it gone entirely?"

He managed a sarcastic smirk. "It was gone the moment I pointed that gun at you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you go easy on me? Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you do. I betrayed you. I deceived you. Why would you show me any mercy?"

An almost weary and lost look appeared on her face as she asked the question. It reminded him of how she looked when she spent hours at Cahill Command, searching desperately for any sign of where her brother could be. He felt a flicker of hope arise in him. Perhaps the old Sinead was still in there.

He gave her a tired smile. "Because you're just like me."

Something flickered in her eyes at that statement, but Jonah couldn't catch what it was.

She straightened up and that cold expression was on her face again. "I suppose this is the end of our time together."

He smiled bitterly. "I suppose it is. When you shoot me, make sure it's not in the face. I want to look at least somewhat presentable when I die."

Her lips curled into an almost sad smirk. "You'll never change will you, Wizard?"

He mirrored her expression. "Same to you, Starling."

She pressed the trigger, and red crimson immediately spread across her former friend's chest.

A bitter smile appeared on her face. "Red like a rose."

_Red Rose_

_[I love you]_

A/N: I apologize for the horribly OOCness of this oneshot. I just hadn't written anything for this fandom in months, and this idea just wouldn't get out of my head.

Anyways, I'm back. :) I bet none of you missed me, huh? :( I've had a lot of homework lately, and school's really taking up my schedule. Not to mention I'm kind of losing interest in this fandom and my uncompleted 39 Clues stories. As I look through them again I realize how bad my writing was back then, and I really just want to delete all my old work, but I can't really bring myself to. I probably won't be finishing any of my old 39 Clues stories. Sorry. I've taken interest in other fandoms so...

I might one day finish "Handcuffs, Kidnappings, and Clues." I had a lot of bright ideas for this story that I never got to write down. If I do decide to start writing that story again, I'll probably rewrite the old chapters first. I might finish "A Cahill Independence Day," but Independence Day passed a _looong _time ago and I've kind of lost ideas for that one. I'll probably write a few oneshots for this fandom whenever I feel like it, so I'm not abandoning this fandom. I still check and read the fanfics for this fandom quite frequently. I was planning on writing a Pirate!AU story for The 39 Clues, but I doubt I'd be able to finish it...

Anways, I apologize for this long author's note and this terrible story.

~musiclover3


End file.
